Untouchable
by The Mills Apocrypha
Summary: Remus knew it was wrong, that if anyone else ever found out he’d lose everything, but he couldn’t help it. However hard he tried he just couldn’t stay away. SLASH.


The Gryffindor common room was bustling with activity as students excitedly chatted to one another detailing what each had had for Christmas, what scandal Great Aunt Violet had revealed after her sixth sherry and how high the flames off the Christmas pud had reached ("Dad's beard is still singed round the edges!")

The Marauder's were equally happy and at ease. Sirius and Peter were having a game of chess, James was overlooking a plan of the east side of the Forbidden Forest disguised as a Quidditch Magazine in preparation for the full moon the coming week and Remus was glued to his new book on oriental magical creatures. For the first time in three years his Christmas and New Year had not been blighted by a transformation and he had had a brilliant time.

Even so he couldn't wait to get back to school and see his favourite people again, one person in particular. His eyes rose over the top of his book and he beheld the figure in front of him.

He knew how wrong this was, that if anyone else ever found out he'd lose his friends, his credibility and any small amount of respect he had managed to gain over the past seven years. But when he looked at his friend, with his pitch black hair that shone almost blue, effortlessly falling about his face, framing it perfectly he knew he could never stop.

The way the firelight emphasised his cheekbones and the strong jaw line he longed to trace with his fingertips, they spoke to Remus of his breeding, his heritage, the only good thing the Blacks ever did for their son. And those eyes, those eyes that were never the same colour twice, shifting from cold iron to brightest silver in an instant. Remus thought he could read those eyes now, better than anyone else, had anyone else ever bothered to try. He would seek them out later tonight and lose himself in them, touch the untouchable.

Worried his eyes had lingered too long he looked back down at his book, the previous image successfully imprinted on his mind, swelling his heart.

He was in love with Sirius Black. He saw through the mask of his arrogance, he understood the damage of his past, he glimpsed the joy he felt with his friends and it made him fall deeper until he was utterly consumed.

"What are you smiling at Moony?" James was looking at him smiling with his eyebrows raised.

Remus grinned back. "Nothing you need to know about my dear Prongs."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius' twisted round in his chair to look at him, his face dancing with laughter. "You haven't been making the acquaintance of a young lady now without telling us have you? Bad show old chap."

"I can assure you it has nothing to do with a young lady." Remus laughed. "You guys are a bunch of old gossips, I was simply smiling with contentment."

They all looked rather sceptical at that but turned back to what they were doing, Sirius still with a lopsided smile as he shook his head at the werewolf.

A couple of hours later Remus was alive with excitement, his every nerve was humming with expectancy till he was surprised he wasn't giving off sparks.

As the Marauder's retired to bed he undressed with them, barely listening to the murmur of their conversation as he slipped into bed.

Sirius stayed standing in the middle of the room, teasingly with only a pair of pyjama bottoms on slung low over his hips. "I'm not in the slightest bit tired. I'm going to go to the kitchens and get some food."

"Food?" Groaned James. "It's nearly midnight how can you eat this late?"

"It's one of my many talents." He replied, winking at Remus. "Don't wait up!" He called behind him as he swished the invisibility cloak around him and then swept out the door.

Remus lay awake until he was sure Peter and James had drifted off then hooked out the map from under his bed where he had hidden it earlier that evening.

He swore he was up to no good with a sly smile and saw that the coast was clear and he was keeping someone waiting. He padded across the dorm and slipped out the door, closing it softly behind him.

His heart was hammering so hard it was upsetting his stomach as he flitted through the corridors, always with one eye on the map. Filch was up on the fifth floor locked in another battle with Peeves it seemed while his wretched old cat Mr. Norris was prowling the dungeons. Remus made his way to the second floor and the familiar unused classroom.

The only light as he stepped inside came from the growing moon behind the dust-heavy blinds, casting a dull illumination across the centre of the room, leaving the rest in darkness. That was how he liked it.

He heard the floor scraping as the rooms occupant stood. Remus put down the map and locking the door then moved towards the figure he could just about decipher.

As he neared a cold hand reached out for him and grasped his arm gently pulling him closer. He felt breath ghost over his face and reached up to trace the jaw line with his thumb. He tilted his head up and looked into the deep grey eyes he loved, lit up by the little light filtering into the room.

Before he could stop himself he had grabbed the face with both hands and pulled it to him, forcibly crashing their lips together. As the other boy responded Remus wound a hand round and slid it into the black hair holding the urgent kiss together while with his other he held the body fast.

It had been too long and the urgency with which he needed to feel the other body on his was making his head spin.

Their tongues met and clashed together, fighting for dominance. Remus felt a hand on his arse pushing him forward vital centimetres to maximise the pulsating contact.

In the darkness the voice sounded harsh and lost "Oh Remus, I've missed you."

"Don't speak." Came back the harsh reply as he plunged his tongue into the hot mouth, ending all possible communication.

He ran his hands over the firm chest and the trail of hairs that ran down the middle. Reaching the waistband he slipped his fingertips under it and circled round the back pushing them down further to grip the backside, earning him a slight moan in response.

He pulled back enough to pull off the shirt, revealing the pale chest in front of him, before he was relieved of his own t-shirt. They found each other again with renewed vigour, relishing the feel of skin touching skin.

Remus caught a glimpse of the aristocratic line of the Black cheekbones as the head dipped to kiss his neck. He moaned as the tongue knowingly hit just the right spot and a pleasurable wave swept over him. He let himself ride it and was only vaguely aware of being turned around and pushed against a wall, keeping his head tilted to let the master work his magic.

He felt his pyjama bottoms being pulled down and breathed in sharply with anticipation. He felt control slip out of his hands and welcomed the release. Inbetween times Remus understood this was a way they could both have control over something in their lives, which were dictated to them in almost every other sense.

The long awaited feeling of both hard masses brushing against each other made them both gasp with need. They pressed closer. Remus reached down and found the other mans rigid heat and massaged it gently causing him to pant into Remus' neck. "Ohhhhhh" he groaned, grasping Remus in return.

Remus clutched the shoulder before him to hold himself up. But then he was roughly turned round to face the wall and he gripped the arm that was wound around him as he was thrusted forward.

He sighed in thanks. Looking at the wall he couldn't see the awkward poise of the figure, couldn't feel the hair that was too short or the nose that was too sharp. He could ignore the moans that weren't deep enough and the smell that was musty instead of fresh.

He didn't need to exact punishing kisses full of teeth and rage at the other for being wrong, for never quite being what Remus wanted.

Here he could close his eyes and imagine the silver pools staring back at him and he could become one with the one he loved.

Only here.

He cried out as he came, using his last bit of self control not to scream the name engraved on his mind, on his soul. He felt a warmth as the body behind fell against him, panting with him, slick with sweat.

When he regained his composure he straightened, pushing the heaving body up off him gently. He moved away to pick up his discarded clothing. As he pulled on his t-shirt the voice behind him began to speak. "When-"

"I'll find you." Remus interrupted, not willing to let go of the spell just yet, needing to live in his delusion a few moments longer.

"Ok. I-"

"I have to go." And with that he picked up the map and was out the door, letting the cold night air hit the boy within, who was once again left alone.

Remus decided to shower before heading back to bed, to rid himself of the dust, sweat and grime plastering his body.

After he had done this he walked along the corridor to Gryffindor tower, the map unopened in his hand. No one would be up at this time of night.

He gave a yelp of fright when he heard someone hiss his name. Looking desperately from side to side his heart skipped a beat or three when Sirius emerged from under the invisibility cloak.

"Merlin, Sirius you nearly gave me a heart attack. In fact I think you did."

"Sorry Moony" he whispered back. "What are you doing up at this time anyway?"

A jolt of fear shot through Remus' exhausted body. "Er, I needed the bathroom. What about you its ages since you went to the kitchens?"

Sirius chuckled deeply. "Well for all my protesting I fell asleep over the table. And the elves just covered me up with a blanket. I woke up stiff as anything."

Remus smiled at him as he rubbed his neck and winced. "Come here, rub it gently like this, it'll help." He kept his voice calm as he gently massaged Sirius' neck wishing he never had to let go.

Sirius reached a hand up and mimicked Remus' movements. "Oh yeah you're right, cheers Moony!"

Remus dropped his hand and carried on walking towards the portrait hole.

Sirius caught him up. "Hey guess what, I just saw Regulus on the way up here. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing, looked pretty shifty though, miserable sod."

Remus felt like he'd just swallowed a glacier.

"Are you ok Moony? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm f-f-fine. Just realised how cold it is." He laughed weakly.

"Tell me about it, PJ bottoms are _not_ appropriate dress for running around drafty castles on January nights. I'm going to have to get a new cloak when we next go to Hogsmeade."

He gave a sigh as they got to the portrait hole. "Fireworks. Ah well, have to make do with the one I've got till then eh Moony?" He held the door open to let Remus pass through.

As he crawled through Remus brushed up against his friend. Coming out the other side he sighed sadly. "So will I Padfoot, so will I."

* * *

I hope there aren't any glaring errors in this, if there are blame it on the fact I'm still recovering from this week's Merlin and my laptop short circuited from the drool.  
And you all got it right? That it was Reg? I'm told I can be confusing, thought I'd best check! I reckon this will just stay a one-shot, 'cos I quite like it.


End file.
